Bitter Lullabies
by Primordial Falls
Summary: iPod Shuffle song challenge! T for hints, slight angst and slightly tragic scenarios. Crack, sadness, and LoLu, all in a compilation of really short one-shots put together. Forgiveness is begged if not up to standard.


I've decided to do more songfictioning! It seems to be the only thing I can do, anyway…

I did the iPod shuffle challenge, the one where you just type until the song ends. I admit; I did a little editing.

Anyway, these stories have nothing to do with each other. Just _really_ short one-shots.

Enjoy!

…As much as you can…

-.-.-.-.-

So Cold –Breaking Benjamin

Immediately, a strawberry-blonde Celestial Spirit burst out of the rubble. Worry for his master pounded in his chest.

Their former enemies, some skeleton things, were sweeping the streets. They paid the Lion no attention as he ran to _his_ Lucy, his everything. He gripped her hand. It was frozen. The rest of Team Natsu was fighting their own battles, far away from them, no help at all.

Tears flowed down his cheeks as he cradled Lucy's blonde head to his chest. Without any hesitation, he brought her back to the Spirit World. She was so cold, yet he could still feel a heartbeat. She had changed into Spirit clothes. He tilted his head back, whispering assurances to her.

"It's alright," or was it reassurance for him as well? Was she dead? Would she live? Of course she would live. He would just have to grab a medic. It mattered not to him how much time would pass, or whether or not Team Natsu would be worried sick.

All that mattered was the love of his life.

I Hate Everything About You –Three Days Grace

Lucy found herself lying on her own bed, when she finally woke up. How did she get here? What happened? Concern etched itself on her face.

Would Virgo be okay? Aquarius would be fine. Scorpio as well. Aries could handle herself. Loke… he would be fine.

She didn't know why she loved him. He was a playboy, one who, as his name implied, played with the feelings of girls. Why, why would she care about him so? This attraction wasn't felt, until she thought about him.

After all, only when she started to think about him, she hated everything about him. Why did she love him? It was the same for Loke, Aries had told her, he hated everything about her, yet he loved her so. Why did he love her?

Why? Why did they love each other, why did they fit so well?

Proof of Life –Kagamine Rin (Japanese)

She had loved white roses, though they conveyed death. To her, it was purity.

The cold winter breeze sent shivers down her spine. She felt herself trip, until a pair of arms caught her from behind.

Loke.

The only one, who had stood by her, even while her enemies attacked with some sort of gas, was the handsome Lion spirit. Lucy had been partly-petrified, unable to move. It broke her heart that her team did nothing.

Now, she was blind. Everyone told her she would be blind for life. She believed that. Erza believed it. Natsu believed it. Gray believed it.

Loke refused to.

He refused to let her go. He refused to let her be alone, through her suffering. Polyrusica had made some sort of new eye for her, since her old one had melted away. She couldn't cry out of that eye, couldn't tell Loke how sorry she was.

She would never finish her novel, with enough energy to say a few words. She hated the pity. She hated that it ended just like that.

She was weak. She was pathetic. Loke, strong and beautiful in so many ways, steadfastly refused to leave. It had been three years. They were both dying as one, in a pool of white roses.

"I love you," they said together, tears staining each other's faces.

Migikata no chou/ Butterfly on your Right Shoulder –Kagamine Rin and Len (Japanese)

He couldn't take it anymore. He grew weary of her rejection, unable to keep his emotional dam from bursting due to _her_ foolishness.

So, he became a playboy, hoping that it would take away his want for her, his _need_ for her. Soon, she believed that he forgot about her. How ridiculous.

Now, she found someone else. A boy with pink hair, Natsu Dragneel. He soon watched with envy and hatred, wishing that he could be Natsu Dragneel, that he could replace him.

They were still close. He kept breaking up with his girlfriends. None of them could last long enough to make him feel the way Lucy Heartfilia did.

One day, he stumbled upon her, alone in class. Consumed with jealousy, he pushed her to a corner, forcefully making their lips meet. Hers were soft, with a hint of cinnamon. Delicious. She looked at him, understanding at last.

Romeo and Cinderella –Kagamine Rin and Len (Japanese)

It was forbidden. Love could not last between a Celestial Spirit and a human. No one wanted them together.

They still dreamed of each other, wishing that they could meet again. Loke took steps, constantly meeting with Lucy. Soon enough, both spirits and humans caught word of it. Team Natsu locked Lucy in her room, not allowing her out without supervision. Loke was often persuaded to stop entering the human world.

They loved each other too much to allow that. Loke often climbed up to her balcony, hopping in. He would extend his hand, and bring her to some ball in a faraway place. They would dance together in that beautiful land where time seemed to never pass., before he brought her back. She would shed her ball gown, and they would commit their love to each other.

One day, she left her keys at a ball. Loke used the front door to gain entry, showing her keys as evidence. Erza took the keys, curtly nodding, while Natsu and Gray punched him until he returned to the Spirit World. Lucy would not want her best friends, even if they betrayed her, hurt. He was just like Romeo, not allowed. She was Cinderella, who had left her keys at the ball.

Even after death, they never stopped, twirling around the ballroom of the Dream Land, where time ceased to pass, and all was good.

World is Mine (Male version/Reponse) –Shion Kaito (Japanese)

"You're the number one princess. Don't you forget it. I'm your prince, you've to marry me. You're my bride!"

Lucy forced closed his gate. He opened it again, commenting on her hair.

"You cut it, didn't you?" he said, grinning jovially.

"God damn it Loke, it was half an inch and a single centimetre!" she forced closed his gate again.

He popped up again. She was, by then, ready to give up, until he sat down at her feet, "New shoes?" he asked innocently, peeking up her skirt.

She kicked him away.

"There's pudding in the fridge, if you want some," he murmured, sounding slightly hurt, "and if you want a white horse, let's go to the fair! The merry-go-round is so fun!" he was back to his charming, flirtatious and slightly irritating ways.

She groaned, face palming. He pulled her away, out the door of her apartment.

"Admit it now? I'll stop if you say it!"

"Fine, idiot! I love you, okay?" she whispered, cheeks completely red.

He smiled, pulling her in for a kiss. "That's much better. Now, about that merry-go-round…"

Canterella –Shion Kaito and Miku Hatsune (Japanese)

Loke smiled to himself. His task was done.

The innocent bottle in his pocket gleamed, its contents gone. He picked up the glass, crossing the ballroom for the coming-of-age ceremony for the Princess, Lucy Heartfilia.

"My princess, you look quite parched. Perhaps some wine shall be in your favour?" he whispered in her ear smoothly, pressing the wine glass into her hand.

She looked up at him, pleasantly surprised. This was no ordinary ball. It was a masquerade ball.

"You found me."

Just then, the King's voice rang out, "Lucy! Play your violin for the Duke of Fiore, Hibiki Laytis!"

She giggled, putting the drink away. He cursed silently.

The next time, several years later, it was yet another masquerade ball, this one to celebrate the Princess' marriage to the Duke Laytis. He poured the same poison into the same cup, making sure the seemingly bored princess poured it all down her throat.

"Loke, I feel quite exhausted. Escort me to my quarters," she suddenly announced.

He offered her his arm. She gladly took it. A few steps out, she fainted.

He carried her to an underground chamber, his room. He prepared to do it, caressing her face and removing his mask.

He found that he could not bring himself to do it, hands trembling, staring at her beautiful, innocent, unmarred figure.

"I'm sorry, Princess. I should never have done this."

Her eyes shot open. The effects of his poison were over. She smiled at him, hugging him, to his surprise.

"It's alright. I'll call the marriage off. You're the one I love, Loke."

Whispers in the Dark –Skillet

Silly Lucy. She was obviously lying.

He had offered her his love when Gray turned her down for Juvia. She immediately rejected Loke, crying.

He felt a searing anger get to his head. Her love was _his_, and _his_ only.

He could turn that sadness to love. His love was a warm, consuming fire. He made the night shine with stars. He found himself whispering to himself in the dark.

She would run to him. She was _his_, and _his_ only. He would clothe her with his everlasting love. When darkness fell upon them, he would be there. She would run to _him_, and _him _only. He would show her. He would do everything for her.

How could she be so blind?

Spice –Kagamine Len (Japanese)

Loke smiled, cradling the head of his newest victim. A single chime rang.

_Where are you, and who are you with?_

Ah, another fling. They all wanted him. All except the one he truly wanted. His naïve master. He called another girl.

"Hey sexy. How you doing? I'm sorry, I can't come tonight. If you're good, next time you can have my spice. Just this once, 'kay hottie?" his voice dripped with honey. While she interrogated him, he alternated between lies and evading the question.

He stumbled back into the apartment he shared with Lucy. Peeking in, he snarled as he saw pictures of him and she replaced by those of a pink headed idiot. Utterly furious, he pounced on Lucy, holding her close and sobbing out of frustration.

She smirked in victory, hugging him back.

-.-.-.-.-

Okay, this was probably terrible. I had to think fast, okay? Sorry that most of it is kinda tragic… I hoped the World is Mine one improved the mood, even if slightly…

As always, you don't have to review. Only if you want to, but otherwise, don't bother. Just having people read this in the first place makes me happy!

I know, I was on a sugar high when I typed this out, it seems monotonous… I couldn't think fast enough to apply my other ideas, just wrote whatever stuff popped out in my head…

Sorry if it wasn't too good. I apologise deeply, bowing to you.

-ShimmeringWintery-chan


End file.
